Super Smash Brothers  The Life Story
by Enustik
Summary: The Smashers Live a Pretty Good Life after their adventures. This is just a story the Super Smash Bros.   No Brawl soz Written in Melee
1. Intro & Dinner Time

The SSB Station, where beloved heroes who have imprinted their names in Legend spend the rest of their days with their comrades as a

Super Smash Brother...

* * *

the bell rang to signify dinner was ready, and one by one the Smashers began to file there way out of their hang-outs toward the canteen, each one with a recognisable face, but not with a recognisable atire, despite what everyone knows them to wear, no one ever wears there fighting clothes, except in battle.

chatter began to fill the hall as heroes wearing casual clothes began to enter, sharing gossip or giving complements as the tables began to fill with their usual groups:

Mario and Peach always sat together along with Luigi or maybe Samus who liked to talk with Peach

if not, Samus would be sitting on a table with Fox next to her, Falco opposite and Capt. Falcon diagonal of her discussing weaponry or space craft (i have no idea what)

Link and Zelda often sat next to each other sometimes with Mario and Peach sometimes on their own but unlike Peach, Zelda can understand when Link needs to be with the guys, so when he's not with her he's sharing a table with Marth and Roy.

Kirby and Jiggilypuff (good friends) share a table with Game & Watch who can make them laugh any day. Mewtwo can also be seen on that table but he rarely comes to the dinning hall

Ness will always be seen eating next to Y Link and the Ice Climbers, and Pikachu & Pichu eat with them but on the floor.

DK eats with Luigi or Dr Mario but the Doctor is hardly ever there, he takes most of his meals in his study.

Ganondorf and Bowser are never there or they might be on a good day but you can see why they dont fit in with the rest of the Smashers

which leaves one (or two) Master Hand (or Crazy Hand but no one's seen him lately) no one knows where he eats or even if he can, he's often away from the station

Never the less today was a pleasant day nothing went wrong, the melee's went on schedual, the children played, the guys hanged out, the girls gossiped. another perfect day in the life of a Smasher

pretty soon the bell would ring to say it's time to get ready for bed (9:30) curfew at 11 the smashers went to their seperate apartment, to their own dorms and waited for the next day to arrive, another day of happiness.

But already eyes watched the Station, Eyes that would torment and break each Charecter's mind until they begged for a quick death, but no death would come to them only a struggle that will only end in pain as the Super Samsh Brothers face the biggest threat to reality


	2. Our Main Characters & Breakfast

Dr Mario yawned and stretched as he got out of his bed in his single apartment, he didn't share one with the other Mario and the rest from mushroom kingdom, but his apartment was right next to his practition room (or whatever it is the doctor's room where they work is called). the bell would go soon to say its time for breakfast, he looked at his clock, 9:34, he still had a good 26 minutes to get ready. The layout was pretty simple, there was a desk in the corner with pencils and a computer, everything you would expect on a doctor's desk, everybody knew that he had documents on every charecter, personal profile, history, battle record, even though Dr Mario was indeed a doctor, he was still a smasher and he had a melee later today, against who, he couldn't remember but he could look it up in about 5 minutes if he wanted.

* * *

Roy heard the bell go and immidietly sat up and immidietly wanted to go back to sleep he also wated to kick the guy's-who put a bell right out side their apartment-ass but that would have to wait, the rumble in his stomach gave him the motivation to get out and got to the dinning hall, he didn't bother to get dressed (he wore jeans and a t-shirt to bed anyway) and Marth is always in the shower first. it's almost like an understood agreement that Marth gets the shower first and Roy plans his day from there (he always has a shower later anyway) but fixing on trainers he made his way to the canteen. out of the corner of his eye he saw Mewtwo teloport outside the Pokemon appartment which was opposite the Fire Emblem appartment _lucky bastard, probably_ _on his way to the canteen_ he thought, Pikachu then opened the door gave himself a few scratches on his neck and then followed him on foot. again he was reminded that Fire Emblem and Pokemon are the only apartment in the lower floors, it didn't take him long to figure out but he still didn't know why they were down here, but like always whenever he pondered this question he accepted that this is the way things are.

* * *

Pichu wondered outside after his brother but getting quite startled at how crowded the hall was getting, he couldn't see a way through, an attempt to get past them ended in failure when a bird wearing boots kicked him (Falco) he had to retreat for now but he saw his escape from this maze of boots and heels he quickly dashed though the crowd making some near misses and climbed as fast as he could on a boy with blond hair, blue eyes and elvish ears "YL" he said in relief but of course no one understands him but Young Link heard the cry "hey little guy" he said in greeting as Pichu climbed onto his shoulder. YL looked forward just in time to see Link look away his back was turned but he could tell he was smiling.

* * *

Mewtwo had been the first to get there, thanks to teleportation and waited in the corner before getting his food, he doesn't eat much and he often thought he should request that he should eat away from everyone else but that was wrong as much as he liked to be alone seeing other people's faces helped him alot. the doors swung open the first to enter was Pikachu followed by Roy then so many entered that Mewtwo didn't bother checking to see specifically instead he made his way to the counter where breakfast was being served, typical breakfast, (bacon, beans and whatever kind of egg you want) he had small portions of everything except the egg which he didn't have at all, not only would it be too much, he hated egg. Pikachu was right in front of him so he got his first (in a bowl) and made his way to the table between the centre and the corner tables and didn't bother to wait for his brother or his friends but just tucked in. Mewtwo made for the Left corner table and sat watching the rest of the crowd make it's way for the usual groups

* * *

YL kept quiet during breakfast a trait his counter-part didn't share, right now Link and Zelda were sitting with Mario and Peach in the centre table, talking moderately quiet but thanks to his heightened sense of hearing YL could make some of their conversation, link and Mario were talking about a melee sometime today while peach and Zelda went on about a television program they saw last night. Nothing special right. Ness was eying him curiously as YL looked over to the centre table _maybe he's jealous of Link that he's so different from him_ he thought, whatever it was it had attracted Pichu's attention and the little mouse jumped onto YL's shoulder again.


End file.
